


Little Sister

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: :), Ahsoka Tano Leaves the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Good Sister, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Crash Landing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Dynamics, Ghosts, Meditation, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano are an awesome duo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Room of a Thousand Fountains (Star Wars), Sort Of, Trust, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, and have a lot alike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Present: Ahsoka leaves the Jedi Order and meets some unexpected friends. But the unexpected is not unwelcome.Past: Obi-Wan will always be there for Ahsoka, no matter what.*In other words, Ahsoka after she left the order and Ahsoka before she left the order*Lots of Obi-Wan & Ahsoka (:
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano & Female Character I Won't Spoil, Ahsoka Tano & Male Character I Won't Spoil, Ahsoka Tano & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Female Character I Won't Spoil/Male Character I Won't Spoil, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, The Council & CC-2224 | Cody & CT- 7567 | Rex, minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano - Relationship, seriously the suprise is worth not being spoiled
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	1. Trust and Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! The timeline is a bit confusing but I think you'll get it (: Enjoy!

Ahsoka cried. Her head in her hands on the dashboard she cried. Sobbed really. She had left and then ran. Coruscant was too familiar, someone was bound to come looking for her. Anakin or Rex, Rex, oh, she never said goodbye to Rex or any of the 501st for that matter. She never said goodbye to Master Plo or Master Kenobi. Kenobi, Obi-Wan. She had been so mad that he wasn’t out looking for evidence to prove her innocence because he did know, she was innocent. She had been so mad, but maybe now she realized, he had probably been fighting his own battle. His mind or his heart, the council, or his little sister. 

A pang of guilt shot through Ahsoka, she had been so mad she was blinded to the fact that he trusted her more than anyone. More than he trusted Anakin. 

Ahsoka had told Anakin to leave her alone, that she would find evidence to prove herself innocent. Anakin hadn’t obeyed her request (in the after fact, she would have been dead if he had). But Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan trusted her. He let her find her own evidence, and he trusted Anakin, that if something went wrong, he would prove her innocence. Obi-Wan trusted them, entrusted them, so now Ahsoka felt horrible because the last thing she had down was yell at the person who trusted her most. 

Ahsoka popped out of her thoughts and memories by an incisive beeping warning her she had jumped out of hyperspace and was barreling towards a planet. She tried to regain control of the ship and all the while she heard Anakin’s voice in her head yelling

“Stay focused Snips!” And out loud she protested,

“I’m trying! I’m trying!” The planet was grassy and it would have been very peaceful if Ahsoka had not been crashing on it. The ship hit the ground and skidded through the tall grass digging up the mud underneath. The ship finally came to a stop and Ahsoka sighed. Right before she blacked out she heard Obi-Wan’s voice saying,

“Another happy landing”


	2. Spar and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Obi-Wan spar and a little youngling causes them to realize some very fluffy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: This chapter is in the past (italics=past). Ok, please enjoy!

_ Ahsoka sped to block Obi-Wan’s light blue saber with her own two lime green ones.  _

_ “Keep your elbows up” the older Jedi corrected as they sparred. Ahsoka lifted her elbows just a bit.  _

_ “Good” Obi-Wan complimented. Obi-Wan’s Soresu defense was almost perfect but Ahsoka’s Jar’Kai eventually broke through because she wore him down. Obi-Wan would yield then because he doesn’t like to use Ataru when it’s not necessary. Bad memories.  _

_ So the fight continued, a beautiful dance of blue and green, of master and apprentice, of brother and sister.  _

_ Slowly a crowd gathered to watch the two Jedi spar. Master Yoda even brought a small group of younglings down to watch. The spar went on.  _

_ Obi-Wan would give Ahsoka small tips: _

_ “Remember to use the force” “Stay focused” “Control your breathing” “Keep your wrists up” Ahsoka didn’t mind the tips. She happily accepted them actually. It made her form better and conserved her energy. Ahsoka couldn’t help but notice the differences between how Obi-Wan trains her and how Anakin trains her. Instructive sparing vs. Just a full-on lightsaber duel. Calm vs. Aggressive. Ahsoka likes both. She likes the differences and how she falls in between.  _

_ Ahsoka spun around knocking Obi-Wan’s saber from his hand, but the Jedi ducked the green saber headed for his head, called his saber to his hand, and did some sort of fancy spin kick jump thing and pushed Ahsoka backward into the training mat with the force.  _

_ Obi-Wan stood up and deactivated his lightsaber. Ahsoka guessed this wasn’t one of the times where she won. There were too many younglings watching and even if Obi-Wan wouldn’t admit it, Ahsoka knew he had a reputation to uphold.  _

_ The older Jedi walked over and offered a hand to the younger one. Ahsoka took it and Obi-Wan helped her to her feet.  _

_ “Good job ‘Soka” he smiled. Ahsoka beamed with pride. She might not have won, but Obi-Wan was proud of her, and that’s what she wanted all along.  _

_ Obi-Wan patted Ahsoka gently on the top of her lekku, and then went to grab his cloak, leaving Ahsoka alone. She attached her lightsaber to her belt and straightened her back. She had to admit is ached a little, Obi-Wan pushed her hard. A bit of a compliment, Ahsoka knew Obi-Wan needed to push her hard.  _

_ Ahsoka looked around and found a little twilek youngling staring up at her with big dark green eyes.  _

_ “Hello,” Ahsoka said smiling.  _

_ “Hi,” the youngling replied. It’s a young girl with light green lekku and dark green eyes. There was silence for a moment and then the girl spoke, _

_ “Your master is really good,” she said, “You’re lucky.” Ahsoka opened her mouth to tell the youngling that Obi-Wan wasn’t actually her master, but then her eyes caught Obi-Wan. He was kneeling next to a little human boy youngling. The youngling looked so excited and it was obvious to Ahsoka in a second that Obi-Wan was his hero. Obi-Wan was looking at the boy with his big blue eyes full of warmth and love. Ahsoka smiled and turned back to the little twilek girl standing in front of her.  _

_ “He is really incredible. I am truly thankful to be his student” she said. The youngling beamed. Ahsoka thought for a minute how truly thankful she was for Obi-Wan.  _

_ Ahsoka turned as Obi-Wan approached.  _

_ “Alright ‘Soka” he called her by her nickname. Ahsoka beamed, she never realized how much she liked it until now. Wow, that youngling was really wise. Obi-Wan then turned to look at the youngling, looking on her with love-filled blue eyes.  _

_ “Well who do we have here?” he asked, beaming his bright, warm smile at the little girl. He seemed to glow in the force.  _

_ “Your padawan is really nice,” the girl said, “You must be proud.” For a second, Ahsoka was worried how Obi-Wan would react, but then he just turned to her. One look in her eyes and she was warm all over.  _

_ “I am,” he said beaming, “very proud.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciatied!


	3. Tea and Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets and learns a little about the people who have taken her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say before this chapter except: Please enjoy!

Ahsoka woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself in a twin bed in a small room with light blue walls. 

Slowly Ahsoka lifted herself up. Her muscles ached slightly and she decided it must be from the crash. She pushed the covers off and climbed out of bed. She found that she was wearing a nightgown and on a chair in the corner of the room were her old clothes. They were covered with mud and soot. They looked far beyond wearable and Ahsoka was thankful for whoever took her out of them. 

The force was filled with warmth and she could sense two people nearby. From just their force signature and their hospitality, Ahsoka could tell they were nice people. Ahsoka felt safe here, now just to find out where here was…

Ahsoka walked over to the window and moved the curtains out of the way. There was bright green grass as far as the eye could see. A few yards from the side of the house there was a crop growing that looked to be some sort of corn carrot hybrid. 

In the fields, there was a man working who looked to be in his early 60’s. 

As Ahsoka watched out the window a woman walked into her room. 

“Hello dear,” she said. Ahsoka turned to her hostess and smiled. 

“Hi” she replied, walking away from the window, “Thank you so much for having me and I’m assuming bringing me here from my ship.” The woman smiled a bright, oddly familiar smile that filled Ahsoka with warmth. But there were many smiles that did that, many indeed. 

“Anytime” the woman replied, “We never get any guests out here.” Ahsoka nodded. 

“And where exactly would here be?” she asked. The woman walked closer to Ahsoka. 

“You’re on Stewjon sweetheart,” she said. Stewjon… where had Ahsaok heard that before? The war never came out here she didn’t think. She hoped it would stay that way. 

“Why don’t you get changed. I have some tea downstairs” the woman suggested. Ahsoka nodded and smiled, she hadn’t had tea in a long time. She used to have some with Obi-Wan almost every morning. 

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said, “Um… what can I…?” 

“Anything from the closet dear,” the woman said smiling, “I hope something fits.” Ahsoka shot the woman a thankful smile. 

“I’ll manage,” she said. The woman smiled, walked out the door, and closed it behind her. Ahsoka closed the blinds and then walked over to the closet the woman pointed to. 

Ahsoka opened the closet and found a blue jumpsuit. Ahsoka tried it on and found it fit perfectly. She also found a brown belt with pocket pouches she could put on her waist. There were two fingerless work gloves that Ahsoka pulled up to her elbows.

Ahsoka looked in the mirror and smiled. She used to always wear marron but blue really did look better on her. It matches her lekku. 

Ahsoka then walked out of the bedroom and out into the hall. She was in the attic room and squeezed through the small hallway and down the stairs. She ended up in the living room, Around the corner, her hostess was pouring the tea in the kitchen. 

Ahsoka took a seat on the sofa and looked around. There was a fireplace and a coffee table in front of her. Right above the fireplace, on the wall, there was a picture of a young woman and man. In the woman’s lap was a small boy. The boy had auburn orange hair, a blonder version of his father’s (at least Ahsoka was assuming that was his father, they looked alike). The little boy’s hair was curly, not super, but fairly wavey. It looked hard to brush, the poor mom. 

The woman in the picture had strawberry blonde hair that hung just past her shoulders. She had the brightest robin egg blue eyes that Ahsoka had ever seen. The man had grey-brown eyes and the boy had grey-blue eyes. Ahsoka could tell, they changed brightness in color based on his mood. Somehow she just knew. 

The boy had freckles down the bridge of his button nose. He was smiling so big that it made Ahsoka want to laugh. The boy made this place feel like home for Ahsoka, even though she had only been awake here for a few minutes. It was a feeling she just couldn’t place. 

The woman walked in from the kitchen with two cups of tea on a wood tray. She put it down on the coffee table and handed one cup to Ahsoka. 

“Here you go dear,” she said, “It’s Tarine, I hope that’s alright.” Ahsoka nodded. 

“My favorite actually,” she said. The woman smiled and nodded. She sat down next to Ahsoka on the sofa. They both turned slightly to face each other. 

“So dear” the woman began.

“Hm?” Ahsoka hummed in acknowledgment, looking over the edge of her cup. Ahsoka realized how Obi-Wan that was of her and couldn’t help but wonder when she had picked it up.

“I never got your name” the woman addressed. Ahsoka finished her sip of tea, swallowing it, and then answered,

“Oh, I’m Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano” she said. The woman smiled.

“That’s a beautiful name Ahsoka. It means hope, doesn’t it?” she asked. Ahsoka nodded,

“I think so” she smiled. She never knew that. It was a cool thing to know. Hope, she liked that, good code name.

“I’m Clara,” the woman said. 

“Nice to meet you Clara” Ahsoka smiles. 

“Nice to meet you too Ahsoka” Clara repeats. Ahsoka looks back at the photo on the wall. After a quiet minute of sipping warm tea Clara speaks. 

“That’s a photo of my husband, my son, and I,” she says. Ahsoka nods. 

“What’s your husband’s name?” she asked, “I think I saw him working in your field.” Clara nods,

“His name is Lin-Goj” she explained, “Everyone calls him Lin.” Ahsoka smile. 

“I don’t sen- I haven’t seen your son around. Where is he?” she asked. She almost said sense. She doesn’t want these people to know she’s a Jedi, was a Jedi. At least not yet. 

The mood in the room grows solemn and sad.

“He’s not with us anymore” Clara replies. Oh,  **oh** . 

“I’m so sorry,” she says. Clara smiles just a bit, a soft smile. 

“It’s ok. He’s in a better place now” she says. Ahsoka nods. She looks back at the picture. The boy looks so small and sweet. Dead. This war has done horrible things. Taken Ahsoka’s loved ones, her brothers.

“I understand,” she said, “and I truly am sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!!! Their poor son!!!! Why am I crying? Ok, we need some more fluff. Look forward to more Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. (Also pls do not ship the two of them, it's gross. Thank you!)


	4. Tea and Check-Ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan worries about his padawans when they don't check in. Over tea he admits it, and Ahsoka never forgets to check in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this isn't exactly tons of fluff, but I promise, more coming! It's not all sad!

_ Ahsoka walked up and knocked on her grandmaster’s door. She heard footsteps and then the door opened to reveal Obi-Wan.  _

_ “‘Soka” she smiled, “Come in.” he pulled the door open wider and Ahsoka walked into the apartment. Obi-Wan pulled the door shut behind her. Ahsoka sat down on the sofa as Obi-Wan strode past her to the kitchen.  _

_ “It’s Tarine, I hope that’s ok,” he said while putting the tea and fixings on a tray. He walked back into the living room and put the tray down on the coffee table.  _

_ “My favorite actually,” Ahsoka said, smiling and grabbing her teacup. Obi-Wan grabbed his cup as well.  _

_ “Mine too” he smiled. He sat down on the sofa next to Ahsoka. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their warm tea.  _

_ “I’ve missed seeing you and Anakin very much,” he said. Ahsoka smiled and took another sip of tea. After a moment, Obi-Wan spoke. His voice was different.  _

_ “I was worried” he admitted. Ahsoka rested her tea in her lap and turned to face him.  _

_ “You never commed at your check-in,” Obi-Wan said, “I mean, I would expect it from Anakin but- I thought you knew better.” Ahsoka looked at the ground and lifted her tea back up and took another sip. _

_ “I’m sorry Master Obi-Wan,” she said finally, “I didn’t know you would get worried.” Obi-Wan turned to face her now and Ahsoka could see his eyes were a little more shimmery than usual.  _

_ “Of course I worry ‘Soka,” he said, “You two are my padawans, my friends”  _ **_my family_ ** _ didn’t need to be added aloud. Ahsoka felt guilty now as Obi-Wan sighed and looked down at his tea. He ran his finger around the rim.  _

_ “Just call next time?’ he asked, begged. Ahsoka nodded. She scooched a little closer to him on the sofa.  _

_ They sat like that for a moment, in silence, drinking their tea.  _

_ Eventually, the topic was changed but never again did Ahsoka forget to check-in, even with just Obi-Wan.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to try some of this tea that Ahsoka loves so much. Ok, next chapter coming soon...


	5. Carnots and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Clara learn more about Ahsoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long! I will try to start posting regularly but it's hard! Alright, here you go, enjoy!

Ahsoka walked out to the fields. She had been on Stewjon, on this farm, for a few days now. She had been helping in the fields and making repairs on her ship. She felt obliged to help Lin with his work, the couple was putting her up for a while. She was truly thankful. 

“Hey Ahsoka,” Lin called, looking up from his work. Ahsoka smiled. 

“Hey, Lin. Can I help with anything?” she asked. Lin shook his head. 

“You know you really don’t have to,” he protested. Ahsoka walked closer. 

“Yeah well would you rather me pay for my stay?” she asked. Lin sighed and shook his head. 

“Forever the negotiator” he muttered. Ahsoka couldn’t help the tinge of pride bubbling up inside her. 

“Just like him,” Lin added under his breath. Ahsoka wasn’t supposed to hear that. These people weren’t used to her heightened togurta senses. Anakin and Obi-Wan had been used to it. Ahsoka frowned and pushed the thought from her mind along with the question of ‘who’s him?’. 

“You can collect the carnots and put them in that basket,” Lin finally said, pointing to a small woven basket. Ahsoka walked over and grabbed it. 

“Awesome,” she said. She walked a little ways into the field of tall plants and then looked back. She was hidden from Lin. Ahsoka turned back to the plants and lifted the basket into the air with the force. Slowly she began picking off the carnots and lifting them into the floating basket with the force. After quite a while, Lin's voice interrupted her focus. 

“Ahsoka you can-'' he cut off when he saw the basket and carnots floating around her. 

“You're a Jedi,” he gasped. All the objects fell to the ground. Clara apparently heard because she came running. 

“Ahsoka you’re a Jedi?!” she asked shocked. Ahsoka nodded her head and then shook it. 

“No, I left the Jedi Order,” she said. The couple looked confused. Ahsoka leaned down and picked up the basket of carnots and the remaining vegetable, which she put in the basket. 

“I needed to figure out some things alone,” Ahsoka said, looking back up at the couple, “Without the order, and without my masters.” surprisingly, Clara nodded. 

“I understand,” she said, “sometimes you need to get away.” Ahsoka nodded. After a moment of silence, Ahsoka handed the basket to Lin. 

“If you don’t want to house a force sensitive, I-” she began but Lin shook his head. 

“No, anyone is welcome here” he assured. Ahsoka sighed. 

“Thank you,” she said. Clara nodded.

“Just one thing” Lin began. Ahsoka nodded,

“Anything”

“Was the order… were they good, nice to the kids, like for the most part?” he asked, with an odd expression of fear-regret-hope on his face. Ahsoka was a bit surprised but nodded. 

“Yes,” she replied, “All the creche masters were very kind, and my masters cared about me very much.” Lin nodded and Clara smiled. 

“Thank you,” Lin said. Ahsoka nodded. Then Clara said,

“Lunch is ready”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon. I promise!


	6. The Force and Fountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long! I promise there will be more soon!

_ Ahsoka walked into the room of a thousand fountains. When she was first granted the right to come in here, when she becomes a padawan, she had loved it instantly. She had come here many times after.  _

_ This evening Ahsoka had snuck out from under Anakin’s watch to ‘train alone’. If Anakin knew she was voluntarily coming here to meditate and enjoying it, he would be mad. Ahsoka almost laughed out loud at the concept. A Jedi Knight mad at their padawan for meditating. Ha! But that’s Anakin for you.  _

_ Ahsoka walked over to a spot under a short willow tree in front of a waterfall pool. Ahsoka always sat here, it was her favorite spot. She settled down cross-legged on the cool grass. She closed her eyes and sat in silence for a moment.  _

_ But before she could dive deep into the force, she was startled out of her focus by a familiar voice.  _

_ “Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked. The togurta padawan jumped a little and turned to see the older Jedi standing on the nearby path. He stepped onto the grass and walked towards her.  _

_ “Anakin never told me you enjoy meditating,” Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka grinned, _

_ “Well there are some things Anakin doesn’t need to know” she stated. Obi-Wan smiled at her. _

_ “Isn’t that true” he sighed. Ahsoka laughed a bit and Obi-Wan laughed a little too. After a moment Obi-Wan signaled to the ground next to Ahsoka.  _

_ “Can I join you?” he asked. Ahsoka nodded and scooched over to make room for the older Jedi.  _

_ Once Obi-Wan was settled down, there was silence for a moment but neither Jedi tried to sink into meditation just yet.  _

_ “This is my favorite spot” Ahsoka informed, “Out of all the fountains, this is my favorite.” Obi-Wan turned to face her.  _

_ “Why’s that?” he asked, intrigued. Ahsoka smiled.  _

_ “‘Cause the grass is cool and the willow makes me feel safe” Ahsoka said, she closed her eyes and then continued, “And when I close my eyes, I can hear the soft trickle of the waterfall. It’s not raging like the big ones, or just a drop like the smallest ones. It’s just, perfect. It’s grounding, and soothing.” Ahsoka listened to the trickle. After another quiet moment, she opened her eyes and looked at Obi-Wan. _

_ “When I was a padawan, the first time I came in here, I found this spot,” Obi-Wan said, “Ever since then I’ve come here every evening I’m not deployed.” Ahsoka looked at him surprised.  _

_ “I didn’t think anyone else knew about this spot,” she said. Obi-Wan smiled. _

_ “Neither did I” The two studied each other for a moment, basking in the other's warm force presence.  _

_ Eventually, Ahsoka closed her eyes and listened to the soft trickle of the fountain. Before she was pulled deep into the force, somehow her hand found Obi-Wan’s and their fingers laced together. Then they drifted off to explore the depths of the force together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Next up... I won't spoil it :)


	7. Wires and Wonderings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka works on her ship and wonders about the Skyguy.

Ahsoka wiped a drop of oil off her cheekbone. She was on her back fixing the underbelly of her ship. She had spent all morning out in the fields with Lin, like most days, like all days. 

Ahsoka had lost track of time but she’d been here for maybe a month? She truly was grateful that these strangers were willing to take her in. Ahsoka thought she must remind them of their son. 

Ahsoka often wondered about their son. How had he died? What was his name? How old did he get? Ahsoka guessed not very old because the room she was staying in still had its walls painted baby blue. Looking in the closet she had also found tucked away toddler clothes. Ahsoka could guess their son was around 3 or 4 when he became one with the force, not much older than in the picture.

Ahsoka focused back on the ship. She grabbed a red wire and a black wire. She could hear Anakin’s instructions in the back of her mind. 

_ “Ok Snips,” he said, “You want to make sure the black wire is still connected to the engine and the red one to the hyperdrive. No, wait, it might be the red one to the engine and the black one to the hyperdrive. No… I can’t remember, just make sure they're connected to something.” _

Ahsoka laughed a little to herself as she checked the connections. She followed the red wire to the hyperdrive, there was damage which she repaired. She then retraced her steps back to the black wire. She then ran that one through her fingers as she followed it to the… minifridge?! Ahsoka burst out laughing. She laughed at Anakin as the setting sun slowly grew more orange.

Eventually, Ahsoka finished her repairs for the day and climbed out from under the ship. She grabbed a rag and wiped the grime off her face and lekku. Instinctively she reached up for the silka but then remembered it wasn’t there. She thought about Anakin and whispered to the galaxy:

“I wonder where you and Rex are now Skyguy” She then smiled, “Probably off saving the galaxy with Master Obi-Wan and Cody.” She sighed and then added in her head: without me.

“Ahsoka, dinner is ready!” Clara called from the house a little ways over a grassy hill. Ahsoka stood up and called back:

“Coming!” She was getting familiar with this couple, slowly growing into a part of their family. She could stay here for a while longer, until she was grown up, becoming their adopted daughter. But deep down, Ahsoka wanted to run, she the galaxy, learn things she’d never learned before. See things she’d never seen. She would take her sip and fly away soon… but for now…

“I’m safe here Skyguy” she whispered to the galaxy, “Just stay safe for me out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this :c


	8. Puke and Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is sick and Obi-Wan takes good care of her for Anakin.

_ Ahsoka coughed into her arm. Hacked really. A hand gave her a glass of water and she sat up a little more in bed to take it.  _

_ “Thanks” she rasped before gulping down the cool liquid, settling the tickle in her throat. She handed the cup back to the hand and laid back down in the bed. She looked up at Obi-Wan who was turning back to face her after putting the cup of water down on the nightstand.  _

_ Anakin was away on a mission he had been assigned alone and Ahsoka had gotten some sort of bug. All she knew was that she woke up feeling like she had gotten run over by a Sandcrawler. She had called Obi-Wan who had pulled up a chair to her bedside and not left since. It had been a couple of hours. _

_ “How’s your head feeling?” said Jedi master asked, “Any better?” Ahsoka shook her head, which did not help her headache. _

_ “What about your stomach?” he asked. As if on command a new wave of nausea rolled over her. Obi-Wan looked concerned.  _

_ “Ahsoka?” he pressed. Ahsoka’s throat got all numb sending shivers down her spine. She hung her mouth open just a bit as she does before… _

_ “Master Obi-Wan, I think I’m gonna-” Obi-wan quickly grabbed the bucket in waiting and held it up. Ahsoka retched into it. She felt a steady, warm, comforting hand rest on her back It drew big circles as she threw up again  _

_ “It’s ok little one. Good job, get it all out” Obi-Wan soothed. Ahsoka threw up again and began to feel like she couldn’t breathe. Between gasps, she managed: _

_ “Can’t breathe” Obi-Wan pushed her silka beads which had flopped into her face, out of the way. _

_ “It’s ok, you’re ok” he assured, “Your body’s just doing its job.” All Ahsoka did in response was barf again.  _

_ When the meager contents of her stomach were emptied, Obi-Wan lifted the bucket with the force, floated it into the bathroom, dumped its contents in the toilet, flushed the toilet, washed out the bucket, and floated it back again.  _

_ “That was impressive” Ahsoka muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  _

_ “Obi-Wan grinned and handed her the glass of water.  _

_ “Here,” he said. Ahsoka glared at him and the water. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and forced the glass of water closer to the sick padawan. Ahsoka sighed and reluctantly grabbed the water and drank it.  _

_ All of a sudden, the door to the apartment burst open, and a dark red and black-figure rushed into Ahsoka’s room with a flash.  _

_ “Snips!” Anakin yelled. Startled, Ahsoka sprayed the water in her mouth across the room. Obi-Wan sighed and turned to his apprentice.  _

_ “Master how is she?!” Anakin asked seriously.  _

_ “She has a stomach but Anakin, she’s not dying,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked worried.  _

_ “Has she thrown up?” he asked.  _

_ “Twice” Obi-Wan informed. Anakin took a seat next to Obi-Wan along Ahsoka’s bed.  _

_ “Don't worry Master” Ahsoka assured. Anakin still looked worried.  _

_ “And why shouldn’t I worry?” he asked, a little annoyed. Ahsoka smiled and turned to Obi-Wan.  _

_ “Master Obi-Wan’s been taking good care of me,” she said. Obi-Wan beamed.  _

_ “That’s right little one,” he said, running a hand over her lekku. Ahsoka closed her eyes and began to purr as Obi-Wan continued to stroke her lekku. Anakin opened his mouth to say something but then just sighed and smiled.  _

_ “Thanks, Obi-Wan,” he said. Obi-Wan smiled at his friend.  _

_ “Anytime” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww... because Togurtas should totally purr!!!


	9. Adopted and Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka Tano self-discovery chapter!!!

Ahsoka sat on the floor of the bedroom she’d been staying in. She was in a light meditation. She was ready to go, she had checked everything that day, it was safe to fly. She had told her hosts almost like her parents now, that she was leaving tomorrow morning. 

There was a knock on the door and Ahsoka knew from the force signature it was Clara.

“Come in,” she called. The door creaked open and Ahsoka opened her eyes and stood up. 

“Hello dear,” Clara said, it was like her catchphrase, she always said it when greeting Ahsoka.

“Hi Clara,” Ahsoka said, turning around. Clara walked over and sat down on Ahsoka’s bed and beckoned for Ahsoka to sit next to her. Ahsoka followed the instruction and sat down facing Clara.

“Ahsoka, Lin, and I understand that you have to go” Clara began, “We just want you to know that after living with us for almost 2 and a half months you will always be like our daughter, and you are welcome back any time.” Ahsoka’s heart glowed. 

“And you’ll always be like my parents,” she said. The pair hugged and when they released, tears of joy were streaming from both their eyes. 

“LIn got this for you in town,” Clara eventually said. She wiped her eyes and then handed Ahsoka a-

“No way!” Ahsoka exclaimed. She grabbed the brown leather lekku headpiece from Clara. 

“Lin had it made especially for you,” Clara explained. Ahsoka stood up and walked over to the mirror. She attached the headpiece to her lekku and admired her reflection. She noticed that her lekku were longer, halfway to her elbows. She’s Ahsoka Tano. Daughter of Lin and Clara, sister of Anakin and Obi-Wan, maybe a little more than a friend to Rex. She didn't need to be a Jedi, she was perfect, perfect as Ahsoka Tano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Go, Ahsoka Tano!!! WOOP WOOP!!!!! :D


	10. Struggles and Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has a nightmare but not to worry, her masters are there.

_ Ahsoka snapped up in bed, cold sweat dripping down her forehead. She closed her eyes and took a breath.  _ **_Not real,_ ** _she_ _ reminded herself  _ **_not real_ ** _. She wasn’t on the battlefield, she was in her quarters on the Negotiator But still, Ahsoka could hear the screams, the pleas of the dying soldiers. They echoed through her mind, hounding her.  _

_ She swung around and climbed out of bed. She walked into Anakin’s room but found that her Master wasn’t there. She then thought of where to go. Her first choice, Rex, was on the Resolute. Obi-Wan was here and he was bound to still be awake.  _

_ Ahsoka walked out of the room and down the halls. The ground was cold on her bare feet and she was relieved when she got to Obi-Wan’s door. She sensed two force signatures inside, so that’s where Anakin was.  _

_ She knocked on the door and heard someone stand up. The door opened to reveal Obi-Wan.  _

_ “Ahsoka?” he asked, a bit surprised, “What are you doing up?” There was silence in which the dead screamed at Ahsoka. Overwhelmed, a tear dripped down her cheek. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around her and escorted her to a chair. He sat down across from her.  _

_ “What’s wrong dear one?” he asked. Ahsoka broke down, tears pouring from her eyes.  _

_ “We lost so many!” she cried. Obi-Wan sighed.  _

_ “And they all, I can hear them. The screams, the pleas, the last breaths, I just- it’s so-” Ahsoka sobbed. Obi-Wan pulled her into a hug, stroking her lekku. Ahsoka cried into Obi-Wan’s robes and the older Master seemed to drive off her ghosts.  _

_ Eventually, there was a quiet: _

_ “Snips?” Ahsoka turned to see Anakin sitting up slightly in Obi-Wan’s bed looking at them with big sleepy eyes.  _

_ “It seems our padawan had a nightmare” Obi-Wan informed. Anakin sighed.  _

_ “Come on Snips,” he said, patting the bed next to him.  _

_ “I’d take the wall side if I was you” Obi-Wan suggested, “Anakin tends to push people off beds,” Ahsoka smirked and Anakin glared.  _

_ Ahsoka turned and then climbed over Anakin to the wall side of the bed. She settled in and then asked: _

_ “What about you Master Obi-Wan? We can’t have Skyguy pushing you off” she pointed out. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but looking at his two padawans watching him with big, sleepy eyes, he just sighed.  _

_ “Alright, Anakin scooch over, I’m taking the middle” Obi-Wan surrendered. He turned off his desk light and approached the bed. He slid off his boots and climbed over Anakin into the middle.  _

_ Ahsoka put her arm around his waist and put her head on his chest. The togurta’s head rose and fell with her grandmaster’s soothing, heavy breaths. Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s left one and tucked his head under his master’s chin. Obi-Wan put a hand on Ahsoka’s lekku and stroked it, his other went in Anakin’s brown curls.  _

_ So that’s how the siblings drifted off into peaceful sleep. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww!!!! Alright, here comes the big chapter!


	11. Shock and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka learns who Clara and Lin really are... :]

Ahsoka slung her backpack over her shoulder. She looked at the two people she had learned to call her parents. 

“Thank you,” she said, “For everything.” Clara smiled. 

“Of course sweetheart” she replied, “Your welcome back any time.” Ahsoka nodded. She slowly turned around but Lin stopped her. 

“Our son” Ahsoka stopped dead. She turned back around to look at the couple. 

“He’s not dead” Lin finished. What?!

“At least not for certain” the man added. Ahsoka was confused. 

“When he was three, we learned he was force sensitive” Clara explained, “The Jedi came and took him away.” Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a small:

“Oh.”

“There were three Jedi that came and collected him,” Lin said, “A Kel Dor master and a dark-skinned human knight and his padawan.” 

“Master Plo and Master Windu” Ahsoka muttered, apparently loud enough for Lin to hear. 

“Yes,” he confirmed, “Those were their names.” Ahsoka nodded. There was silence for a moment and then Clara, very hesitantly asked:

“We were wondering if you would happen, to know our son,” she asked hesitantly, “He should be around 37.” Ahsoka opened her mouth to tell them how slim the chances are she would know their son, but they already seemed to know.

“We know the chances are slim, but, if there’s any way…” Lin begged. Ahsoka nodded. 

“Ok,” she agreed, “What is his name?” Ahsoka could have squeezed her eyes shut, prayed she didn’t have to tell these people she had learned to love that their son was dead. What Clara said next, would have made Ahsoka faint, she almost did faint. 

“His name is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Ahsoka swayed. What are the chances?! But now it fit, she remembered the picture of the little boy on Lin and Clara’s wall. His bright blue eyes and auburn orange hair. His smile that warmed the room. It was Obi-Wan, all along. 

“Do- do you know him?” Lin stumbled, “Is- is he still alive?” All Ahsoka could do was nod. Finally, she managed to get out:

“Y- yeah, he’s still alive. Very much, very much alive.” Lin and Clara  **Kenobi** , sighed. How was this even possible!? The will of the force, Ahsoka thought. It was the force. 

“And yes, I knew him” Ahsoka added. Tears began to stream from Clara’s eyes. 

“You- you knew our little Obi?” she asked, shocked. Ahsoka could have cried, did cry. 

“Yes, yes I knew Obi,” she said, “He was my master, my brother, he raised me.” The couple sobbed, their son was alive, and the closest thing they had to a daughter already called him a brother. 

“I dare say, I love him” Ahsoka cried, “Yes, I love him so, so much.” Everyone cried. 

Ahsoka told them all about their son. High General, Council Member, The Great Negotiator. She told them how proud they should be. 

The trio went back inside and listened to each other's stories. Stories of Obi-Wan, their family, their loved one. They shared memories, hopes, dreams. Ahsoka learned more about Obi-Wan’s past, where he got things from and the Kenobi’s learned about Obi-Wan’s future. 

Eventually, Ahsoka left. She took her ship with her, and her new knowledge. She took understanding about her loved ones and herself. 

On Stewjon, she learned who Ahsoka Tano was. Not a Jedi, but a togurta, a young woman, a sister. Ahsoka Tano found her true colors, and she was beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOPPPP!!!!! Ahsoka Tano!!!!! Ahsoka Tano-Kenobi!!! :}


	12. Sobs and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets a message from someone special.

Obi-Wan’s comlink beeped. It was a message from an unknown address. He stood up and walked over to his desk. Obi-Wan grabbed his datapad and turned it on. He walked back over to his armchair and flopped down. He didn't really notice Anakin in the other room begin to ramble on to him about something. 

He opened the message, it was a long one. He rested back and began reading. 

Dear Obi-Wan,

It’s been a while since we last talked. I remember before I left there was some blame thrown, mostly by me. One of the reasons I’m writing, it to apologize. I’m not sorry I left, I’ve learned more about myself in the past three months than I ever had in the order. I want to say I’m sorry because I thought you didn't trust me.

But that’s not true, the council didn't trust me, you’re not the council. You need to remember that being the perfect Jedi doesn't always mean following orders, it means doing what’s right. 

I know now, that you trusted me more than the council, more than Anakin, more than I trusted myself. I’m sorry I couldn’t see that before. 

So far I’ve seen one planet. I bought a ship with most of my credits. I’ve spent most of my time repair it from when I crashed it the day I bought it. YOur sarcasm was deeply much missed and please tell Skyguy his mechanics lessons were somewhat helpful.

Obi-Wan was crying now. Ahsoka, it was Ahsoka. Ahsoka wrote him. She’s ok. 

Anakin was still rambling on about something, Obi-Wan didn’t care. It was Ahsoka, his little sister!

During my time repairing my ship, I was housed by a lovely couple who became sort of like my parents. How ironic I realize now. Only at the end of my stay did I learn who the couple was. I discovered early on that they had a son. Clara, the woman, told me he was taken. I assumed she meant taken by the force, but I assumed wrong. Their son was actually taken by the Jedi when he was three. 

Now mind you they discovered I was force sensitive very early on, so it was not quite a surprise when they asked me if I knew him. It  **was** quite the surprise that out of thousands of Jedi, I do know him, I know him very well. He’s like my brother, my second master, my father. They told me their son’s name was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to think. For a minute, he forgot how to breathe. He was crying so much his datapad was sure to break. Ahsoka met his parents! His birth parents!

Now I did not discover this until late or I would have approached them differently, but basically, in the past three months, I have become your step-sister. Not that I needed to add ‘step’, I was already your sister. At least you were always my big brother. 

I know now that you loved Anakin and me with all that you were. I hope you still do. Your heart has always been so big, I hope the Seppies don’t crush it and the council doesn't try to hide it. 

You get your heart from your mother. Once a bird ran into the window and she took it in and made it a nest. It lives outside their farm now. Oh, yeah, they’re farmers, Carnot farmers to be exact. They still live in the peaceful, grassy fields of Stewjon. It’s weird to think you were born here, but I better believe it. I’ve been living with the Kenobis for months. Ha!

You get a few other things from your mom. You have her smile, the bright one that fills the room with warmth and love. You also get your bright robin’s egg blue eyes from her and your love of tarine tea. I think most likely you were fed it for three years since the moment you were born. Man does your mother love tarine tea. 

Anyway, you get your auburn orange hair from your father. At least you did, his hair is grey now. Your parents are very wonderful Master Obi-Wan, and they are very proud of you. 

There’s so much to say. I learned a few more things about your childhood. Your catchphrase started from your first two words: “hello there”. I still can’t believe the coincidence in that. 

Your nickname becomes more prominent now as well. The Great Negotiator started as a boy negotiating his way out of vegetables and nap times. You really were a cute toddler.

There’s so much I could tell you. Your mother's name is Clara and your father’s Lin-Goj but people call him Lin. 

I- I'll have to admit I’m crying right now. I miss you and Skyguy so much. And I really kriffin’ miss Rex. Please tell him… you know what to tell him. The 501st, I miss them too, please say hello for me. 

Someday I hope to see you all again when this is all over. This war. Force, I’m sick of the war, I’m sure you are too. Just keep watch over our family ok? I love you Obi-Wan. I love you, and I miss you, just please stay safe alright? Ok, so I guess this is goodbye for now. 

I love you,

Your little sister. 

Obi-Wan sobbed, truly sobbed now. Anakin heard the sob from the other room and became distressed. He walked around the corner into the living room. 

“Obi-Wan?” he asked. He found his Master in his armchair sobbing and immediately ran to his side. 

“Master what’s wrong?” he questioned. Obi-Wan turned to him sobbing but… smiling?

“Ani, she wrote me,” he said. For a moment Anakin was puzzled but then…

“What?! She wrote you?! Ahsoka!?” All Obi-Wan did was nod. 

“Anakin she was on Stewjon. She met my parents” Anakin couldn’t imagine the emotions running through Obi-Wan’s mind. All he could do was pull his Master into a hug. Over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, he could see a picture of a woman, a man, and a small auburn orange-haired boy with bright blue eyes and freckles. On his face was the biggest smile in the galaxy. And on the bottom of Ahsoka’s message:

I love you Obi-Wan. I love you, and I miss you, just please stay safe alright? Ok, so I guess this is goodbye for now. 

I love you,

Your little sister. 

Both brothers cried in each other's arms. Their little sister was safe and ok. That’s all that mattered. She loved them and they loved her. Anakin and Obi-Wan had no doubt in their minds, Ahsoka deserved the galaxy and they would never deserve Ahsoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love that last line!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Cody find the message and talk to the council.

Rex and Cody’s comlinks buzzed. Rex looked at the notification. 

“Oh, the generals are 15 minutes late to the council meeting,” Rex explained, relaxed. Cody was not relaxed. 

“It’s pretty normal, no need to be worried” Rex assured. They automatically began walking to the generals' shared quarters. 

“Not normal! Not normal!!!” Cody panicked. Rex put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“Cody,” he said, “chill.” Cody shook his head. 

“No!” Cody protested, “You do not realize the significance of this!  **Obi-Wan Kenobi** is missing from a council meeting!” Rex then understood. 

“Ok, start panicking! Start panicking!!” he yelled. The pair ran to their generals' quarters. 

When they arrived they opened the door, which was unlocked… odd. The door creaked open and the two clones found the two Jedi sobbing into each other's arms. 

In Obi-Wan’s lap was a picture of him as a three-year-old, Cody could recognize his Jedi anywhere, any age, with his parents. The bottom of the message said basically in short:

Ahsoka met Obi-Wan’s parents and wrote Obi-Wan. 

Cody and Rex exchanged a glance and then quietly tip-toed backward out the door. They quietly shut the door, locked it, and headed to the council chambers. 

“So… Ahsoka wrote them” Rex said, his voice a jumble of emotions. Cody nodded. 

“I guess she did” he replied. There was silence for a moment. 

“She met Obi-Wan’s parents,” Cody said. 

“I guess she did” Rex repeated. Rex stopped right outside the council chamber. 

“I miss her” he whimpered, his voice breaking. Cody pulled his vod’ika into a hug. 

“I know you love her. I’m sure she loves you too” he comforted. 

“Now,” Cody said after a moment, pulling back, “Let’s tell the council what’s going on. 

The doors were open and revealed the council room in absolute chaos. Cody and Rex stepped in the doorway. Silence filled the room and all the Jedi turned to face them. They hoped to find Obi-Wan and Anakin, but only found their second in commands.

“Troopers, where are your generals?” Master Windu asked. Cody and Rex exchanged a glance.

“With all due respect sir, I don’t believe the generals will be attending this meeting” Cody explained. Master Windu looked frustrated. 

“This session was not optional” the dark-skinned master forced. Cody gritted his teeth. 

“Yes, they know, but they got a message from… uh… they got a message from Commander Tano” Cody explained. The room went silent again.

“So Tano messaged Skywalker?” Windu asked, “I understand his absence but Master Kenobi? This is very unlike him.” Cody gritted his teeth again. 

“Well, sirs, the message wasn’t to General Skywalker, it was sent to General Kenobi” Cody explained. There was chatter between the council members. 

“Why is that?” Master Windu asked. Rex spoke up now.

“Ahsoka met Obi-Wan’s parents,” he informed. The room was silent once more. No one spoke for a long time, but then...

“A break, my great grand padawans deserve. A good time now is: Yoda said. Everyone nodded. 

“They have three days of shore leave,” Master Windu told Cody and Rex. The two clones nodded and then left. 

They headed back to their generals' quarters. They too wanted to hear the message sent from Ahsoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!! Hurra!!!! I hope you liked this!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. More chapters to come soon! I've written them all but I have to type them (:


End file.
